Remembrance
by Scribbling Death
Summary: And one person remembered the will of fire as he had once been. Asumacentric oneshot


**An Asuma-tribute. Nothing is mine. Spoilers.  
**

* * *

"Hey, kid. It's been a month since you've died. Gone to join your old man, huh? 

"I didn't get back until today. Had some bastards to find. Che, you should have seen your team. You would've been proud—from what I heard, that lazy ass of yours destroyed an Akatsuki member, and the brat ripped apart another thanks to your lesson in wind.

"I remember the first time I saw you—swaddled in blankets. You were the youngest and the surprise, and boy, was Sensei surprised. Your kaa-san, though, she laughed and reminded him he always wanted a big family.

"Maybe that was why you left. Everyone coddled you, but sensei barely had any time for you. Oh, I know he loved you and you knew that he loved you. But fact was fact, and he was just too busy as Hokage to be father to you as he had to your siblings.

"It was when Sari died you left your childhood behind—I remember. You both always had a special connection. Sarutobi-sensei noticed something different, but by then he was leader of Konoha first and father second, so he never questioned you. I heard that you joined the 12 Guard Ninjas of Fire right after the Kyuubi attack. Imagine my surprise when I heard that the wrinkled brat who I'd baby-sat was worth 35 million ryo. Orochimaru hardly got a glimpse of you—he was so busy—and Tsunade left too soon to really know you. But I remember your wailing at nights.

"By the time you were born, your oldest brother was a jounin—had been a jounin for three years. One year later, he died. Heh. Your family has a habit of dying to save Konoha, huh?

"Maybe that's why Sari and you had such a close connection. She was the youngest next to you. But then she died in a stupid way. Catching pneumonia and not seeing the med-nins.

"She's the only one of you who didn't die of a noble cause.

"Speaking of noble causes, you never did let many people know you were the Sandaime's son, did you? That team of yours—only the Nara figured out. They thought you were a regular jounin. Ha! A regular jounin with a bounty on his ass is more like it.

"I used to wonder if you blamed your father for everything. I know you never really understood why he would give up everything for Konoha. Hell, I never understood it. I still don't. You and I—we were more of giving up everything for someone we loved.

"My name was the third word you said, you know. Oh, I know you thought it was 'Tou-san,' but it wasn't. First you said 'kaa-san' and then ' 'ari' for your sister. But then it was me. Sensei couldn't figure out whether to be proud or sad—proud that his student (being me) actually was an okay baby-sitter, and sad that you didn't know him well enough to call him first. I think he was a little of both. After you started to walk, though, I was gone. I was teaching by then, you know. Me, teaching. But I turned out a hell of a student, didn't I?

"I still visited. Your kaa-san made sure of that. But now you saw me as the sannin, as the future Yondaime's old sensei. Part of me wanted to be proud to be recognized...but then, a part of me missed the changing diapers part.

"You know, by the time I'd returned, you'd changed even more. You didn't remember me as you should have—no surprise, considering all that had happened. Oh, you knew me as the perverted sannin, and the person that had visited at least once every week if possible, but if you'd known I changed your stinking messes, it would've been different. Even Kakashi knew me more then you. I know you saw the pictures, though. The ones on Sandaime's desk, where I'm carrying you with that look on my face. But I wondered if it meant anything to you. Fuck, even Orochimaru carried you a few times when you were a baby. Even Tsunade had cooed at you and sang to you, even if it had only been for a while.

"But I actually changed your diapers. I was roped into watching you at nights when you were first born. And then I came back, and you're back to being a jounin and you've forgotten about the young me. All you remembered was the me who'd visited from time to time, eating your kaa-san's food.

"I was different, too. Older, I guess. Weary. Different. We all were.

"I guess you heard that I was offered the Hokage position. And then Tsunade. But what you didn't hear was that if Tsunade was to retire in a few years, and you grew to enough strength, you would be one of the first considered. After all, you were the Sandaime's son and a strong fighter in yourself. Plus, you had the trust and support of the fire daimyo—something few hokage's have truly had.

"You probably could've become hokage, if you really wanted to. Show your real skill, say officially that you were the Sandaime's son, and boom, suddenly everyone likes you. But you didn't want it that way. And you didn't want to be hokage.

"Maybe you did recognize me once. When I visited everyone's grave—by then, the only Sarutobis left were you and your nephew. You were at Sari's grave then. Telling her about how the old man died, I guess.

"I knew you remembered something when you looked at me. You had to. Or maybe it was just my hope.

"And then I left again, to train the brat of mine. I didn't come back for two years.

"When I came back, I left again. Those bastards were quicker then we thought. I just got back today.

"I heard that you died about three weeks ago. Heh. I knew that Konoha nins were sent after the Akatsuki—should've known that it was you. Who else would _need_ to go after the Akatsuki. Konoha jounin or not, you were still once part of the 12 Guardians of Fire. And when he died...

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't be killed. I thought you wouldn't be careless and be so fucking stupid.

"You do take after your father. Oh, you look like him. You wouldn't believe the similarities in him when he first taught me and you as you were. But you both are alike in other ways, too.

"A Sarutobi through and through. Dying like that—dying to save Konoha. It's 'cause of you those two won. I suppose you're happy. Even though you left your love behind, your family...

"You're happy.

"I saw your nephew—named after Konoha. The last Sarutobi left. What a name to live up to.

"Though, he isn't the last Sarutobi anymore, is he? It's about time you became a father—maybe not in body, but in spirit. Keeping it a secret from everyone, eh? You should have know I'd find out. Don't worry—I'm sure your kid will know who his or her old man is. Everybody will make sure of it, especially that wife and student of yours. And _your_ child won't have as hard time as you did.

"See, your brat will be safe. I've already seen how that lazy bum of yours stands around your wife, protecting her and the baby. Even if it's not born yet. And your students and all their friends will have help. Help that you never had.

"So you know everything is in good hands. Might as well join your old man, watching us. Connecting better in death then you did in life.

"I won't be stopping by for a while. I guess you knew about Orochimaru, and now the Akatsuki. Both of the fuckers attacking now.

"Hmph...next time I see you, I'll probably be dead. But that's what being a ninja's about. We both know it. Being a ninja is protecting the future generation—like how you fought to protect your kid, to keep your blood from danger. I guess you really did understand what your father did. You shouldn't have died...but I guess that if you had to, it would have been to protect the ones you loved.

"Bye, kid."

A white haired figure rose from the ground. His eyes lingered for one last moment before he disappeared.

" '_Raiya."_

**End** _  
_


End file.
